The Only Thing I Know For Real
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia led a team out for a routine hollow extermination, but now they are surrounded. Hichigo decides now would be the perfect time to take over. Blood and battle were the only thing hollows ever knew was for real. (Slight mention of IchiRuki/HichiRuki)


**(AN) This is a little different than what I normally do, so I hope you enjoy it. For time reference, this is after the Fullbringer Arc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach_** **or the song was that inspired this one-shot "The Only Thing I Know For Real" (Maniac Agenda Mix) from Metal Gear by Jamie Christopherson.**

* * *

Before they knew it, a routine hollow extermination turned into total chaos. Menos Grande, Adjuchas, ex-Espadas came out of the wood works called by the large about of spiritual pressure. Ichigo attacked many head on with his Getsuga Tensho while Rukia froze many with her Hakuren. This was supposed to be their first mission leading a squad together, but it was turning into a shit storm fast.

Only three of the soul reapers remained standing – Ichigo, Rukia, and the fifth seat Inui from squad 13. Each of them was covered in blood, barely standing, but that didn't stop them from holding the hollow fractions at bay. Rukia prayed back up would arrive soon, but she doubted it. There were too many hollows trying to kill them for any help to break through.

Suddenly, Ichigo's head began to pound as they were crowded in back to back. "AHH!" Ichigo yelled as he fell to his knees clutching his head. It was as if his inner hollow was trying to pull him into his inner world. He sensed the chance to challenge every being standing, and his hollow refused to back down.

"Ichigo, don't lose control! Please!" Rukia begged as she watched in horror as her best friend fought for control. Hichigo always said when Ichigo was the weakest that he would strike, and now he was fulling his promise.

The internal struggle was over. In the once former substitute soul reaper's place stood his hollowfied version. They stood didn't stand a chance at winning if Hichigo sided with his fellow hollows.

Right as Rukia lost hope, Hichigo decided to attack the hollows instead of her and Inui. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips right before she and Inui resumed to tag team hollows. Rukia knew that no one held control over Hichigo, but for some reason he chose to fight with them at this very moment.

After ten minutes of battling for their lives, the reinforcements arrived. Unfortunately for them, Hichigo didn't like the extra helped. He whirled through the soul reapers that surrounded him, slicing through their ranks as if they were butter. One by one by one they fell upon his blade. Blood splattered everywhere like body paint. The once dusty, yellowish ground now changed to bright red. The ground being stained with the iron from the blood for years to come.

A white flash appeared before Hichigo's eyes. It was flashes of Ichigo's life. The ones he loved and vowed to always protect stood in his way. Why did these thoughts appear? Didn't Ichigo understand Hichigo was now king? Slowly, Ichigo flooded Hichigo with his favorite memories trying to win back his foot hold. Pieces of memories involving a certain petite soul reaper caught Ichigo's interest the most while the other half of the images involved Ichigo's family. A common one showed Isshin, Karin, Rukia, Ichigo, and Yuzu around a table cook and talking with glee. Next, Rukia and Ichigo were standing next to a hidden lake and confessing his feelings toward her, which she rewarded him with a kiss. Finally, an image of Ichigo training hard with Rukia appeared as she was yelling for him not to hold back. Her smile at him stopped his heart at that moment. She was the queen Ichigo and Hichigo both longed for.

What did Ichigo hope to accomplish? Was sparing Rukia all he cared about? "This is my life now, Ichigo. Be gone!" With his final command, Hichigo took control removing all of the memories from his mind, except one.

A sick, sadistic grin crossed Hichigo's as he admired the view of blood. He didn't understand the reason that he slaughtered everyone – soul reaper, hollow, Adjuchas, Espada. It didn't matter to him. All that matter was the amount of blood on his blade. Destruction, death, and pain was his absolute enjoyment.

Yet, one lone survivor was barely standing out against the blood. She was the reason Ichigo held his blade. She was the only thing keeping him fighting Hichigo for control even in such a desolate place. She was also the ghost who haunted his memories for she was a worthy foe.

Rukia was the cold wind who grazed his face and called out to him. She was perfect. In spite of everything, either of them did, she was there to fight the depression and insanity away. A light in the tunnel of darkness. She was the only being worth saving in both their minds even if he didn't understand why.

Ichigo despised Hichigo; yet, he uses Hichigo's abilities without asking. Ichigo's enemies were supposed to be his enemies, but now he didn't understand why he fought.

His grip on Zangetsu tighten. The wraps dug Hichigo's his hand chafing them. Nothing could defeat Hichigo, even the petite soul reaper. He knocked he unconscious and threw her over his shoulder to bring her with him. She would learn to obey him or die.

Battle and death were the only thing that he ever knew. Bloodshed was the only thing real in a hollow's life. Blood-shed equaled happiness in Hichigo's mind, and he didn't know why. Hollows weren't program to save the day. They were program to conquer! So, Hichigo chose to conquer them all! Reusing to give back what he took. He held his conquer land, harbored it, and obsessed with it until he was satisfied.

Now, Hichigo had the kingship, the land, and even the queen. He refused to apologize for his actions, and he refused to give anything back. He welcomed the many who would try. Death would greet them like an old friend for Hichigo refused to be enslaved again! A silent dare was blared to the hollows and soul repaper fractions. Challenge me at your own peril" He stated. Letting one and all view him as death because death and blood were all he ever knew for real.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **I know this isn't exactly what the song means, but having Hichigo take over was perfect. He loves fighting. It's his killer instincts that take over wanting to cause all the destruction. I am working on a Version 2.0 as to what the song actually means so be on the lookout for it!**


End file.
